


The Forgotten Reaper

by Wolfpack340



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfpack340/pseuds/Wolfpack340
Summary: They forgot him, left him, betrayed him, and in a since killed him. After the people he saved turned their backs on him and forgot all he did for them he left. What reason did he have to stay? All alone he starts a new life with a new family that won't turn their backs on him. After years a new war starts and he is cast into the middle by a bloodthirsty uncle seeking revenge
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. The Reaper

-Somewhere in an unknown forest-

As the moon shined high in the cold night sky, leaves crunched under a mysterious figure as they chased a towering humanoid shape through the snow covered woods. The figure had fear present in its yellow eyes as it lumbered through the thick brush. A black silhouette soaring in the sky above.

The hulking figure looked almost human if not for the unnatural bulging muscles and the sharp jagged teeth that the creature barred, it turned around eyes frantically searching for the figure that had been chasing him for the last few hours. The figure turned around to finally face his pursuer but he did not see the mysterious person, although most would be relieved at this the giant was even more frightened.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" the giant yelled out

From within the shadows of the trees a low maniacal laugh ran through the woods as a low dark voice filled with indifference answered.

"What I am does not matter, but what you are does."

Faster than the giant could process the man seemingly fell into the shadows and appeared in front of the giant. A curved scythe made of pitch black darkness appeared in the man's hands as if it was formed of the shadows themselves. As the man impelled the giant through the stomach the giant's eyes widened in shock as he started to cough up blood, he then began to smirk.

"It matters not who you are but know that my brothers and sisters shall get revenge. They will hunt you down and feast on your flesh as you scream for mercy. Then they will track down all you care about and boil them alive." The giant let out a viscous lough before the scythe was thrusted further into his stomach. The giant looked down at the cloaked figure. The man let his hood slide off his face as he looked back up at the giant. The giant's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the cloaked figure

"Impossible!" the giant thought "He's not supposed to be here."

"I don't have to worry about that, you're the last one." the man replied in a dark voice now filled with malice "I killed every last one of them, that is what you all deserve for what you did to that town."

The giant realized why he was chasing him now. He and his group raided a small fishing town last week where they ate some of the people and took some to there hideout to save for later.

"How are you alive? You should be dead" the giant asked after another coughing fit that ended up making him spit out even more blood "How am i not dead already?" the giant thought to himself.

"I've fought Titans and Giants, you think some monsters in Alaska could kill me?"

Before the giant could reply the man retrieved a silver hunting knife from within his cloak and slit the creatures throat. The giant stared in shock as he felt himself slowly disintegrating into gold dust.

As his prey finally fell the man sheathed his hunting knife and dropped his scythe where it was absorbed into the shadows. After taking one last look around he looked up as a black silhouette flew down onto his shoulder.

"There you are." the man said as he reached over and stroked the raven under its beak. They raven preened under the attention it received."Good work today that was the last one left, the laistrygonian giants are now almost completely wiped out in Alaska."

With that said the raven cawed as the man disappeared in the shadows and reappeared in a small clearing in a forest hidden next to a frozen lake and surrounded by lumbering trees.

The man removed his cloak and continued walking to the center of the cove where a large cabin stood. He opened up the door of the house and walked to a chair in the middle of the room while the raven flew to a perch near a wall. The room was well furnished with a few chairs and a couch, even though the man rarely had guests. Bookshelves lined the walls, various types could be seen on the shelves. When the figure walked over to the chair he laid his cloak on the back and snapped his fingers causing a fireplace to roar to life a few seconds later.

Without the cloak one could see the man more clearly, he was tall and had pale skin that shined like the moon,he stood at an even 6"0 and was well built with lean muscle like a swimmer's body. He had black unruly hair as dark as the night sky outside. His face had sharp features with a scar going down his face from his left temple down to his jaw narrowly missing his eye by millimeters. But the most striking thing about him were his eyes, the orbs where a deep purple that got darker the closer to the pupil it got where it turned a deep shade of black with specks of white that shined like stars.

The man sighed as he fell ungraciously into the chair with a sudden tiredness that was not surprising since he hasn't slept in the last 36 hours. While he laid back in the chair in comfort, the shadows in the room stirred and morphed as a tall beautiful woman stepped out.

The woman looked around the room passing by the raven which squawked at her in acknowledgement until her eyes landed on the man with his eyes closed where upon her face showed a great amount of concern.

"You are going to end up working yourself to death if you continue like this." the woman stated in a worried voice. The woman looked quite similar to the man with the same shade of dark hair and pale skin and almost the same height her standing at 5"10. The thing they differed to the most is their eyes. Where his was a deep purple that got darker hers was a dark purple all the way around but ending in the same shade of pitch black with white shining in them.

"You worry to much." the man replied back without even a glance in her direction.

"You're my son it's my job to worry."

"And I love you for that, but I couldn't rest until I saved the people who were kidnapped and killed the last of the giants." the man then stood from the chair and approached the woman and embraced her in a tight hug.

"You always have to help someone in need don't you." the woman spoke into the loving embrace

"I am worried though, the monster have been staying away since I started slaughtering them when I first came here but it seems that more and more are popping up and risking coming closer to the "Reaper.""

The woman laughed at the name the monsters gave him. After he killed so many of their kind they grew frightened and started calling him the many different names but the one that stuck was The Reaper because of his new preferred weapon of choice."And maybe the bird… and the shadows"

After that thought the woman stiffened and let go of the man and looked him straight into his eyes "He is not going to like this." the woman thought sadly.

The man noticing her sudden change in demeanor looked down at the woman and asked what was wrong

"My brother Tartarus is waking and wants revenge for the death of his wife."The man's eyes widened as the woman spoke

"Another war is coming Perseus."


	2. The Reveal

Silence. It seemed the world was bathed in it and at that moment it was. The man now revealed to be Perseus Jackson the former Hero of Olympus stood eyes wide at the news given to him.

"Are you okay Perseus?" the woman asked seeing his body stiffen and eyes grow wide. As she looked into his eyes she saw that they had clouded over and even though he was staring at her she felt like he didn't see her at all. It was as if he was in a world of his own "Perseus?" she called again now even more worried

But he didn't hear her his surroundings turned black as shadows surrounded him as his brain finally registered the words she had just spoke. Another war, another gods damned war. Had he not done enough for them? Had he not given them everything just for them to turn their backs on him? No there was a few that never forgot about what he sacrificed for them. Artemis, Demeter, Hestia, Hades and surprisingly Hera and Aphrodite. Less than half of the Olympian council (the very people he risked his life for) remembers what he did and were furious at the rest that cast him away once the wars were over.

They understood what happened to him. What the camp did how they just forgot about him for a new camper as if he was nothing. It's as if they disliked him, no they were afraid of him as well. A demigod that can take on titans, giants, and waves of monsters? That's not normal even for demigods, so they grew afraid of him. They still respected him but their irrational fear lead the majority of campers to avoid him casting afraid glances at him whenever he was near.

This caused the newer campers to be confused everyone called him a hero but seemed afraid of him at the same time making them assume he was a bad person no one likes, so they decided to fear him as well and even grew to dislike him. They didn't see the way he fought for the gods or how he risked his life over and over again for anyone he was close to, so they didn't have the same respect or admiration for him as the others did only fear and hate.

So when a new demigod came along and went on a few quests and proclaimed he was the leader of camp the newer campers flocked to him like sheeps. They knew this new demigod was skilled and they admired him and his deeds. He became their hero their leader and Percy was cast aside betrayed, broken, and forgotten.

As the man was lost in the darkness that surrounded him. His mind filled with thoughts of pain and betrayal as flashes of the events that he tried do hard to forget, appeared. A lone figure on the beach. Tears streaming down his face and a letter clutched tightly in his fist. The same figure hunched over two dead bodies weeping loudly. Him standing over a pit a goddess begging him not to jump. And finally him arriving at a beautiful mansion as black as night. Kneeling in front of a woman who look at his battered and torn figure with pity. As images raced through his mind he heard a soothing voice call his name.

"-seus, Perseus." that was his name but his friends always called him Percy did they not? Well that was before he was betrayed, before he was forgotten now he went by Perseus. Not Percy, for he was dead. Killed by those he trusted most. And now he was reborn. But the only ones who called him Perseus was his family and the few people that knew he was still alive.

"PERSEUS!" a voice ran out through the darkness as soft hands cupped his face and the the darkness receded to show that he was standing in his home being held by his mother.

"Are you okay my little shadow?" Nyx voice was filled with concern. What did they do to my baby? She thought. Well no matter I won't let them hurt him, not again.

"Perseus look at me" at the sound of her voice he looked up from the floor straight into her eyes. "You told me you were getting better" Nyx said sternly

"I-I thought I was. It's just I can't believe I'm going back to help them in anoth-" he started

"No you're not. You are not going to help them after what they did."

At his mother's words he looked down at the floor. "But what would you all think of me? A coward that can't face his past? A disappointment? A failure?"

A loud slap filled the room as he took a step back from the sudden amount of force and the raven squawked in surprise. He looked up to see his mother's eyes ablaze with fury.

"You are not a disappointment nor a failure and definitely not a coward. You did things that no other has done. Things that would break lesser men. You are my son and a part of my family. A family that cares for you and watches over you. We would never hate you and that is why you're not going. I know you still care about the demigods bu-"

A low humorless laugh stopped her rant as she looked on with a little bit of fear at her son who was now hunched over laughing.

"I don't give a shit about those ungrateful bastards. The only reason why I would even help them is for the few gods and the romans that didn't shatter my trust." he stated in a dead inhuman like tone "I will only aid those who stood by me the rest are on their own."

At this revelation Nyx smiled gleefully. Those bastards didn't deserve her son and now they would regret what the did. She may not be taking sides in this war but she and her family have no love for the gods and knowing her baby boy would not jump into the middle of a war to save the people that cast him out made her sigh in relief.

"Although Tartarus will what revenge for me killing Gaia." Perseus stated darkly

"We will keep you hidden from him, there is no reason for him to engage me in battle. He doesn't realize that I adopted you so he won't come after you or the rest of our family" Nyx replied with steely determination in her voice

"What about the gods and romans that stayed be my side?"

"The gods we can offer protection but the romans we can do nothing for."

At that Perseus looked a little disappointed but after a few moments he shook his head.

"I understand, as long as the gods are safe I can deal with it. Besides I'm sure the gods can win without my help now that the romans and greeks are together I'm sure they can handle it."

"It is decided then. I shall go speak to the gods tonight and give our offer. Artemis has returned from a hunt where she encountered Prometheus who told her about the new war and has summoned a council meeting."

"Wait I want you come. I want the gods that stood by me to know I will stand by them." He stood with determination sparkling in his eyes

Nyx looked on proudly as her son stood tall with confidence in his posture once again. "That's better, that's the Perseus I know." she thought happily. "Okay I will let you come but I will also bring your sisters in case the gods try anything. I know they will not be stupid enough to anger a primordial but if we have more people they will be more cautious about their approach to you." she answered his unasked question.

Understanding he shook his head and put back on his cloak that was still laid out on the chair. As he flipped the hood up the raven swooped down from her perch and rested on his left shoulder. He scratched under her beak reassuringly while the shadows grew once more and two beautiful women appeared in front of them.

"You called mother?" said the taller of the two standing at 5"8 with the same pale skin as her mother. The smaller one at 5"6 with tanner skin then her companion nodded in agreement.

"Yes I did Nemesis. As I informed you and your sister Eris earlier, a war is coming and I am to meet with the gods to offer my protection to a few of them."

"Wait you already knew I was going to ask if we could protect them?" Perseus asked disbelievingly

"Of course my little shadow. You have a heart of gold one which makes you care about those who stand by you." Nyx replied lovingly

"That's right little brother you're always so predictable." the woman now revealed as Eris said with a playful smirk.

"I am not." Perseus replied back with a slight glare

"Now, now children we must get going we don't want our dramatic entrance to be ruined."

At this all three of her children smirked evilly and nodded

-In the throne room on Olympus-

Chaos was all Hestia saw when she took a look over the council of the gods. Shouting filled the chamber at the announcement of what Prometheus had revealed to her niece only moments prior. Then came arguing if what had been said was true or not.

"This is impossible! He is just trying to scare us into making rash decisions." Zeus king of the gods proclaimed

"Brother don't be a fool. We have numerous evidence to support that Tartarus is rising."

Proclaimed Hades God of the underworld

"I agree with my daughter's husband Zeus, another war is coming and we are with out our greatest hero." Demeter spoke with a slight sadness to her voice. She had missed the young hero of Olympus. He always thought of her children as capable warriors and not just some weak gardeners.

At her proclamation the rest if the council started arguing about a new war and if they needed Perseus or not. Most gods argued that he was 'just a demigod' and said they will be fine without him. Poseidon was sat on his throne silently looking at the floor.

Hades nodded his thanks to his sister who gave a small smile in return.

Hestia saw this action and smiled to herself

"Its a wonder how even though he isn't here he still made numerous changes for the better" thought Hestia.

After he left Perseus still changed some for the better. Hades and Demeter became friendlier to each other, Artemis told stories about him to her hunt to reminisce about the only good male in the world and Hera became nicer and less cold "Well to those that didn't turn their backs on him" She thought with a slight smirk "It has been awhile sense we last talked maybe I will stop by later." as she scanned the room she noticed that the ones who supported Perseus until the very end sitting quietly seemingly in deep thought of what will happen in this war without him. Before she could think more on the effect Perseus had on them a booming voice brought her attention back to the meeting.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus yelled out striking his master bolt in the middle of the chamber silencing everyone present. "There is not a another war coming. I refuse to believe a titan's words."

At this Artemis spoke up "Prometheus stated that Tartarus sent him to deliver the news. He wants us to know that he is going to start a new war. It would be foolish of us not to take the advantage he has given us. And may I add the increase in monster activity is proof enough of the inevitable?"

"That could be anything! But a sign of a new war? I refuse to believe it." Zeus replied back

"Then you are foolish" a new voice was heard as the room fell to a freezing temperature and everyone's breath began to fog. Shadows flew in from each corner of the room until a cold blanket covered everything from view.

"Hades stop this at once!" Zeus thundered with a tinge of anger present in his voice

"This isn't my doing I can't control them" Hades replied. At this revelation fear crept onto the gods faces expect for Hades and Hestia who both hid small smiles. Both knowing who had such control over shadows and coldness.

A low maniacal laugh ran out through the room as most of the shadows retreated back into the corners revealing a lone male with a bird on his shoulder dressed in a dark cloak only revealing a small portion of his mouth accompanied by three beautiful women.

The man stood there motionless as two of the women doubled over in laughter."You should have seen the look on your faces!" said the shorter of the two.

The older female who was smirking and trying not to laugh whispered something to the other two and they immediately stood straight but the smirks never left their faces.

"Who are you? Who dares interrupt a meeting of the gods? Speak before I strike you down!" Zeus demanded with a slight tremble in his voice

The tallest female stepped forward "Who dares? Someone with the power to wipe you from existence that's who. And as for you being able to strike me down I highly doubt that."

With that statement Zeus' anger rose as he let his aura flare around him. The power was enough to make the lesser Olympians struggle slightly to stay upright, any demigods or minor god would have fallen into a bow straight away. But the four cloaked figures in the middle of the room looked like they had no trouble at all with the display of power.

At this Zeus grew hesitant but his pride would not let these newcomers so him up. So against better judgement he raised his master bolt and threw it at the woman.

All the other Olympians sat in shocked silence at the events that had just unfolded before them, unable to react in time. Two just sat on their thrones surprised at the stupidity of their brother.

As the bolt flew towards the woman the shadows grew darker as the man-faster than anyone could see-bolted in front of the woman. There was an explosion and dust flew everywhere as the gods watched in shock at what had just happened.

The room filled with silence as everyone watched as the dust cleared to reveal that the man was now standing in front of Zeus' throne holding a pitch black scythe with a gleaming silver blade at Zeus' throat who was now normal size laying on the floor.

The woman momentarily surprised at the attack grew furious when she laid eyes on the man's destroyed cloak and at the burning smell that filled her nostrils.

"You dare attack one of my children?" The woman yelled out in fury

A deep velvety voice answered in reply "Calm down mother it was barely even a scratch."

At the sound of his voice the woman calmed down but her eyes remained blazing. She met eyes with the mysterious man that just mopped the floor with Zeus and he gave her a reassuring smile under his hood.

At that her figure visibility relaxed as she realized that her son was perfectly fine.

The rest of the gods were all paralyzed with surprise. Even the only two who know his true identity were amazed at what just occurred. Being able to take a master bolt point blank is no easy feat even for the other Olympians it would be hard to stay standing after a hit like that.

With his mother calmed down a bit the man returned his attention back to the pathetic piece of shit under his foot. "Well that was stupid of you now wasn't it?" The man asked looking right at Zeus.

After the initial shock cleared Ares the God of war moved off his throne and summoned a giant two handed broadsword and made his way to his father's attacker but was stopped dead in his tracks by a fist that collided with the side of his head causing him to collapse onto the floor unconscious.

The man looked over at his sister Eris and gave a nod of appreciation which she returned and then continued with what he was saying.

"We came here to offer our protection for the coming war to a few of you and imagine my surprise when an egotistical idiot tries to kill my mother. Now if a war wasn't about to start I would run you through with my scythe slowly and painfully until you lost your will to live." At this threat Zeus started to tremble with fear as he eyed the cold blade at his throat. "But since the gods are going to need all the help they can get I can't." Relief flooded through Zeus' body at the man's words. "But after the war if you ever and I do mean ever, try to harm my mother again I will make you beg me to let you fade."

With that threat the man removed his scythe and strolled back to his mother as a raven flew down and landed on his shoulder. He noticed Poseidon for the first time and was slightly thrilled to see him in such terrible condition. Poseidon's hair grew longer and turned grey as he slumped in his throne.

After Zeus took his throne again he asked with much more caution who they were.

"I am the primordial of night Nyx" at her revelation Nyx saw the pale faces of the Olympians and relished in it for a moment before continuing. "And you already know my two daughters Nemesis and Eris." The mentioned goddesses nodded as the Olympians looked at them cautiously(especially Eris). As their eyes landed on the cloaked figure expecting for her to reveal his identity next she spoke again.

"Before I reveal the identity of my son, I ask all of you to swear upon the river River Styx to not reveal his identity in any way, shape, or form." Nyx stated with a dangerous edge to her voice.

At her statement most of the gods shared a look of confusion except for Hestia and Hades who knew his identity already and Dionysus who while awake in his throne simply did not care at all to the reason for secrecy.

"May I ask why you wish for us to keep your son's identity a secret?" Came a voice from none other than the goddess of wisdom Athena.

Before Nyx could give her an answer Perseus stepped forward. "Because it is at my mother's request, the very person that is offering her protection and help."

At his words most of the gods nodded satisfied. Except for Athena who still had many questions but wisely decided to remain silent. With that over with they all began swearing on the River Styx one by one until it got to an angry war god that had just awoken and resumed his throne.

"Absolutely not! I will not agree to anything these people say! They can't just come in here and demand we swear on the River Styx!" Ares bellowed

"Actually she is a primordial and could easily wipe out half the council if she wanted to or she could always just join her brother and help wage war on the gods with all of her children by her side, the weakest being able to defeat most other minor gods, while the strongest being my brother here able to defeat most gods on this very council single handedly and any other demigods you may have." Stated Nemesis bluntly. She had a feeling that Perseus was casting her a nasty glare under his hood but refused to look in his direction instead having a stare off with the enraged god of war.

After her words the gods instantly became much more cautious of the mysterious man before them. They all saw how easily he took a blast from the master bolt and then proceeded to force Zeus into normal size and hold him down with a blade at his throat.

"It matters not how strong this man is and you're probably just over exaggerating his skill just to scare us into submission. And as for Nyx joining Tartarus in a war that doesn't even exist she would have already done so if she wanted to." Ares snapped back

"Enough Ares! Just do as requested of you." Hera scolded her son. She was the Queen of Olympus and she did not want to disrespect Nyx anymore than what her husband had already.

"With all do respect Lady Hera if your son wants to be a fool and not agree to our terms may I suggest a little wager?" Nyx asked the queen respectfully "That is if your son is not afraid of course." She added

"What kind of wager?" Hera inquired

"Well if your son believes what my daughter said to be false then why not have a duel?" At the prospect of a duel the gods on the council perked up "If my son wins then Ares must swear on the River Styx. But if my son loses then he shall reveal his identity without Ares having to swear." Nyx replied smoothly

"Ha! You want me to fight this punk? Throw in that scythe of his and you have yourself a deal."

"Very well, if my son agrees to it then as do I." Replied Hera

As Ares leapt off his throne he summoned his sword once again and shrunk down to human size standing at 6"5. Perseus calmly walked over to Ares as his mother and sisters moved to stand by Hestia's throne who greeted them with a warm smile and summoned three chairs. As the sat his bird flew over and rested on Hetia's outstretched hand were she then brought it to her face so it could nuzzle her cheek. Standing ten feet apart Perseus summoned his scythe and slammed the blade into the ground where it cut the marble seamlessly.

"What you're not going to fight me?" Came an indignant snort from Ares

"I am but I don't want your filthy blood on my scythe." With that he took out a silver hunting knife from within his cloak strapped to the back of his waist.

With his snarky response Ares grew furious and ran at Perseus who dodged to the left at the last moment before turning to deflect a blow from Ares' sword. Which slid of his knife and stuck into the ground

"I'll kill you, you little brat." Bellowed Ares. As he ripped his sword out and ran towards Perseus again.

But he was already waiting for the attack has he slide under the blade and dragged his own across Ares' Achilles heel. The said god roared in pain as he dropped to one knee. Ichor pored out from the deep gash even as it healed up immediately. With his injury healed Ares stood back up and faced a silently waiting Perseus. This time instead of running straight ahead he waited for his opponent to strike first. After a couple seconds Perseus realized what Ares was doing and was mildly impressed "So he got smarter since the last time we fought, Interesting" mused Perseus

After a brief hesitation he made a swipe to Ares' left which was deflected and twisted the hunting knife in his hand into an ice pick grip and fainted toward Ares' right side were he then stabbed Ares in the thigh and slashed at his stomach forcing Ares to fall back. This time however he kept pushing Ares giving him no time to heal. Just as he raised to strike Ares again, Ares grabbed his hand with the knife stopping it from impaling him once more. Just as quickly Perseus retrieved another knife strapped to his thigh and stabbed him in the stomach. Ares eyes grew wide as he coughed up blood.

"H-how?" Ares asked with shock

"You're too predictable. I knew you would try to foresee my weapon out of my hand it was only a matter of baiting you out." Perseus replied with indifference

After stepping away from the know severely bleeding god he walked over to his mother and sister while giving Hestia a bright smile which she returned after she summoned another chair. As he sat down next to his mother he looked up at the council and was a little confused at the shock looks on their faces and the many jaws that were hanging open. He leaned toward his mother and asked "Didn't they see what I did to Zeus? Why are they so surprised?"

"It's because it only lasted ten seconds." Nyx motherly voice replied "Some would say you wiped the floor with him."

All Perseus replied with was "oh" in a unsurprised voice as his mother and sister quietly laughed at his reaction.

"Well then since that is done all we need to do his wait for him to wake up so he can complete his side of the deal" Nyx stated to the gods still staring at the unconscious form of Ares now being tended to by Apollo.

After a few minutes went by were the gods looked on in surprise as Perseus chatted quietly to Hestia who had shrunk down and summoned her own chair next to his with the raven now on her shoulder sleeping peacefully Ares finally awoke and returned to his throne fully healed courtesy of Apollo.

"Now that my son has awoke let us finally continue." All eyes turned towards Ares after Zeus' words

While sending a death glare towards Perseus Ares spoke "I swear on the River River Styx to not reveal the identity of the son of Nyx before me in anyway, shape, or form."

At his announcement thunder rumbled outside. Nyx nodded her head satisfied and waved her hand towards the man "This is my youngest son, Monsters call him The Reaper but you all knew him as Percy Jackson Hero of Olympus bane of titans, giants, and monsters. One of the Prophecy of Seven. And slayer of Kronos.

After her words Perseus lowered is hood revealing his face to the shocked and somewhat terrified council.

"I would say nice to see you again but it's really not." Perseus face was completely devoid of emotion but inside he was thrilled at the terrified looks of Poseidon and the rest of the gods.

A.N: Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in so long I don't have my own computer so I have to write everything on my phone and then upload it with my sister's computer so it takes me awhile. But I am going to stick with this story so I ask of you to just bare with my slow update schedule. I will try to get chapters out faster in the future.

Credit to 1967HogwartsGoddess for the idea of numbering the chapters with names and roman numerals

I was thinking of who I would like to pair Percy with in this story an obviously I considered Artemis but I think there are too many already. Don't get me wrong Pertemis is my favorite pairing but I just don't want to go in that direction in this story.

Who I had planned (and is most likely) however was Hestia. I know a lot of fan-fictions have her more as a mother figure but I thought since Nyx is his mother figure that Hestia would be a nice change of pace. And there aren't much PercyxHestia stories out there so I wanted to make my own because the few I had found turned out to be great and I really like them. Hopefully most of you will be ok with it.

Sincerely,

Wolfpack340


	3. The Chaos

-Throne room on Olympus-

"I would say it's nice to see you again but it's really not."

Perseus' voice rang throughout the silent hall were the gods sat in their thrones shocked and terrified.

The boy that saved their lives twice and their children's lives countless times, the same boy that fought the greatest threats to Olympus, the very boy that survived Tartarus, the one their children cast out and abandoned was now standing before them after being previously thought dead.

As Perseus looked at the chaos his revealing caused, he couldn't help but take in joy at the looks on some of the gods faces. The ones that still cared for him looked absolutely astonished but the ones that left him for dead looked terrified.

"P-perseus?" Athena sat in disbelief on her throne.

At the sound of his name he looked towards Athena with an emotionless gaze. "Yes Lady Athena?"

At his reply she was even more shocked that he had addressed her at all. After all she had shown nothing but hatred for him and it was her daughter that finally made him crack.

Looking towards Athena Perseus could tell what she was thinking. "Worry not my lady I do not blame you for disliking me all those years ago and for what your daughter did."

Before she could reply Zeus' outraged voice broke through the conversation "I-Impossible y-you should be dead."

"Oh? And why is that?" Perseus asked turning toward Zeus "Is it because you all cast me aside after I was no longer useful?" At that no one spoke "Or maybe it was because your children turned their backs on me because they were afraid?" the room was dead silent "Oh I see now is it because no normal demigod can survive Tartarus once least of all twice?"

Before he could continue his furious rant at the ungrateful gods. Poseidon stood from his throne and proceeded to slowly walk towards his long lost son with wide eyes filled with tears.

"Percy? My son where have yo-" before he was able to get close enough to embrace his only mortal son he was cut off by a fist slamming into his jaw. He stumbled back and looked around furious until his eyes landed on an enraged Nyx standing in front of Perseus protectively.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Nyx shouted at Poseidon in rage "You call him your son after what you did?"

"Mother." Perseus tried to interrupt but Nyx just ignored him and continued

"No you don't get that luxury. He is no longer your son. He is part of my family and h-" she was cut off as two hands were placed on her shoulders and swung her around.

As Nyx looked up she met Perseus eyes and he spoke in a calm caring voice. "Thank you mother but this is something I need to take care of myself."

After a few hesitant moments she nodded her head. He then gave her a small smile and turned towards Poseidon. As he stepped towards the sea god he extended his arms for an embrace. Everyone watched in horror as Poseidon took the bait and closed the gap in between them with his arms outstretched.

But as he moved closer towards his 'son' Perseus stepped back and punched him in the jaw and then proceeded to hook his foot around Poseidon's right leg and trip the god.

As Poseidon was sprawled out on his back laying on the cold marble floor. Perseus summoned his scythe again and slammed it towards his head.

Some of the gods screamed at Perseus as they watched in horror at what he was about to do. Hestia herself leapt out of her chair startling the bird still perched on her shoulder. She raced to stop Perseus from doing something he would regret. Even though she loathed her brother she still couldn't watch as his now former son killed him.

But she wasn't fast enough to stop the blade. All see could do was watch horrified as the blade came down aiming for Poseidon's head.

As the blade sailed down Perseus moved it slightly to the right were it cut a thin line across the gods cheek the blade sinking into the floor once more. Silence filled the room as the gods were rendered speechless

"Fuck you." Perseus voice was cold and even though his face was the same emotionless mask he wore since speaking to the gods. His eyes shone with absolute hatred as he continued to stare down the now frightened god.

"You were always a worthless father and now after you ignored me and left my mother to die. After I disowned you, you dare call me your son?" Poseidon couldn't turn his head to look away. The blade that nearly took his life had forced him to meet the eyes that were filled with absolute loathing and fury.

"I am not your son and if you ever call me that again or even think about it, I will find you and drag you to the front of Olympus and disembowel you for all to see. And trust me unlike you I'm a man of my word." With his threat delivered he stood up and walked back over to his chair and sat down this time leaving the scythe embedded in the marble.

To say his threat frightened Poseidon would be an understatement. It truly terrified him to hear those words come from the person he was looking for for the last six years. And he had no doubt that the Percy he knew was gone, replaced with a darker, colder, more uncaring being. With one look into Perseus' eyes he knew he would keep his promise.

After what had occurred Poseidon wisely flashed out of the throne room leaving the inhabitants even more terrified.

If Perseus could put not one, but two of the big three on the ground in just seconds and could even make the second flash out in fear. What else could he do?

After retaking his seat the raven swept down and rested on his left shoulder where it then began to nudge his cheek trying to calm him down. Hestia also joined his side whispering comforting words.

Whatever she said it seemed to have worked because his mood took a full 180 and he once again stood and with Hestia at his side walked over to Hades' throne where he locked eyes with the last of the big three.

The rest of the gods on the council thought he was simply still mad and decided to finish of the big three. After all he had already beaten two, why not finish what he started?

But to most of their surprise after a few seconds of eye contact the eldest of the big three let his face crack into a wide grin as he shrunk down to be at eye level with his favorite nephew.

"That was some show!" Hades let out a billowing laugh as he grasped Perseus' outstretched hand and shook it. "The look of surprise on his face after getting hit not once but twice. Ha! Hilarious, and the way you stabbed your scythe right next to his head? Marvelous!"

"What can I say? He just really pissed me off." Perseus smirked slightly

"And threatening to disembowel him in front of all of Olympus?"

"I learned from the best."

"Indeed you have. It's really good to see you again nephew it's been a while."

"Indeed it has. I've been… busy you could say."

Perseus replied back cautiously

The gods watched their interaction in confusion but they were all ignored as Hades and the young man continued their conversation.

At his words Hades grew serious once more and stood straighter. Hestia also stood straighter and listened closely.

"Is that so? I suspect the same old then?" Hades replied

"Indeed. I'll come by later to inform you two of the rest." With that said the three turned their attention back towards the council who were watching the interaction between the two closely.

"HADES! HESTIA! You knew he was alive! And didn't think to mention that?" Zeus thundered

"In my defense I never said he was dead. I just said that I can not be sure. It's not my fault you all thought I was just talking about his soul being trapped in Tartarus." Hades replied with boredom

Before Zeus' face could turn a darker shade of purple Hera spoke up.

"It seems that Hestia and Hades both have their reasons for keeping Perseus a secret from the council" with that she threw a nasty glare at most of the gods "But I don't understand why he had never revealed his identity to the ones that stayed by his side." After her words she seemed a little hurt

"My apologies he wanted to reveal himself to all of you but I advised him not to for reasons we shall speak of later." Nyx stepped into the middle of the throne room where Hades had previously been the latter returning to his throne leaving Hestia and Perseus together "But time is not on our side so we shall get to the reason we have come here in the first place."

At her announcement all the gods sat straight in their thrones and focused all of their attention on her.

"As Artemis told you all earlier, another war is coming. This time led by my brother Tartarus. At the request of my son we have came here to offer our protection for some of you."

At this the gods looked at Perseus who had placed his hood back on and was sitting back down in the chair next to Hestia polishing his hunting knives.

"How would you be able to protect all of us and our children?" Inquired Aphrodite

Nyx took a deep breath before continuing

"Sadly that is the catch I can offer you protection but not your children they wouldn't be able to live in the Mansion of Night and even if they could, I wouldn't allow them for what they have done to Perseus."

"WHAT!?" screamed Aphrodite in horror. "You would save us but allow our kids to be killed?"

She turned desperately to Perseus

"You wouldn't let them die would you Percy? That's not you."

The room grew colder and darker as Perseus slowly seethed his knives and stood up from his chair walking towards the center of the room

"We offer our protection to the gods that stayed by my side, that offer also leans towards Athena if she wishes. Your children on the other hand can all be slaughtered for all I care." Perseus' voice was cold and filled with an uncaring tone.

Aphrodite eyes widened in surprise "Y-you can't mean that Percy! It's not like you!" She tried to reason with him

"Percy is dead. Your children made sure of that." He replied in a hateful voice

The room fell quiet as Aphrodite slumped in her throne defeated crying silently. He was right after all and she knew it.

"May I ask why you are offering me protection as well?" Athena spoke up from her throne

"Even though you hated me for the majority of my life, I did notice your attempts at finding out what had happened to me."

When Perseus finished giving his explanation Athena's eyes widened slightly as she realized she had been caught by the very person she was trying to help.

After a few seconds a new voice filled the room

"What about my hunters Perseus? As far as I know they did nothing to you and I know Thalia misses you dearly." Artemis spoke through the silence in a soft voice.

"You can't seriously be thinking of taking his offer Artemis!? As the king I forbid any of you with going through with this!" Zeus yelled outraged

"I'm just considering my options. As I see it we have virtually no chance of winning without Perseus at our side, so I am doing what is best for my hunt."

Before Zeus could counter her claim Perseus spoke. "Of course my lady, I have no problem with your hunters although they still cannot live in the mansion I do have a place they will be well protected from Tartarus' reach."

She smiled at him which he returned and then turned towards his mother. "Well I think that's all we came here to do right mother?"

She smiled sweetly and replied. "I guess you're right Perseus." She then turned towards the gods and spoke "If any of you accept my offer just simply state your answer into the night and I will send one of my children to take you to my Mansion. For you Artemis I will send someone to lead you to the place Perseus has chosen. I hope to see you all soon."

With that said she turned to leave her daughters following close behind and melted into the shadows. With one last look at the gods Perseus followed his family's lead melting into shadows and disappearing from sight.

After a few seconds the gods that Perseus offered protection to stood up and all flashed out of the room

"Where are they going!? I didn't end the meeting yet!" Zeus' face was steaming

From his throne Dionysus spoke with a small trace of fear "I-I think they are going to discuss taking his offer."

The rest of the gods' eyes widened "Without the rest of the council we will definitely lose the war." Hephaestus stated solemnly

The room grew silent for the last time as the gods finally realized the gravity of the situation.

"We are fucked" Apollo deadpanned

-In Hera's private temple on Olympus-

"I know that some of you have children that you do not want to leave to their deaths, but I am taking Perseus offer." Hera stated after hours of discussion

"What about Jason isn't he your champion?" Asked Athena from her seat on the couch beside Aphrodite

"We all know what he did, he has his father's pride after all. He hasn't been my champion since the incident."

At that the gods nodded their heads in agreement. "Most of my kids died in the last two wars and I never had many roman children anyway but sadly I cannot abandon them." Demeter stated sadly

"I agree with Demeter, I cannot leave my children even if most of them deserve it." Replied Aphrodite

"Well I think my answer is obvious. My son hates that camp anyway and my daughter left the Roman camp after hearing what happened." Hades stood in the corner with his arms crossed

"I'm with Hades on this one. He harbors no hatred towards my hunt who all hate the campers anyway especially Thalia." Spoke Artemis sipping a cup of tea

"I will stay here until it is apparent that we lose, then I'm leaving." Stated Hestia normally

Hera let out a deep sigh "Then I will stay with you as well sister but I will not die here."

Hestia shot a smile towards Hera which was returned and the room fell into silence once again.

"Well then if we're done here then I have a kingdom to get back to." Hades turned to leave but looked back to the gods he actually grew close to in the last six years. "There will always be a place for all of you in the underworld if you need it."

The goddesses all smiled and thanked him as he nodded and melted into the shadows

Artemis stood up and spoke "I must return to my hunt and thank upon this matter more but know I will be there for any of you if you need me." With that she flashed out of the room.

The others said their goodbyes and flashed out as well leaving Hera by herself "What did they do to you Perseus?"

-In a forest in Oregon-

A bright flash filled the small clearing as a figure appeared in the middle. Hunters stopped in their tasks of chopping up wood or laying preparations in the dining tent, even just private conversations to look upon the sudden appearance of their patron.

Thalia ran up and gave a slight bow. "My lady what have the gods decided to do about the war?"

Artemis bit her bottom lip and spoke. "Has the hunting party returned?"

"Yes my lady the deer is already skinned and ready to be cooked."

Artemis hummed in acknowledgement. "Perfect timing then, Thalia gather the hunters we have an important matter to discuss over dinner."

Thalia nodded her head obediently and went to gather the rest of the hunt. A few minutes later everyone was gathered in the dining tent with the wolves posted for guards around the camp enjoying their meals and conversing with one another. After everyone had finished eating Artemis cleared her throat.

As the talking silenced immediately Artemis spoke "Girls as you all know after our fight with Prometheus I called a meeting with the council." The girls all nodded their heads and listened with full attention.

Artemis thought carefully as she spoke again.

"During the meeting Zeus refused to accept that another war is on it's way. After arguing for a few minutes a powerful being appeared and claimed that I spoke the truth. This being was Nyx Primordial of the Night."

A few gasps were heard has the hunters continued to listen in shock. "She appeared with her children to offer a few of the gods -she deemed worthy- protection from the coming war. Me being one of them, which naturally extends to you all as well."

"What are you saying my lady?" Asked Phoebe

"I'm saying that seeing how there is a new war on the way, I do not wish to endanger any of you for a tyrant that refuses to listen to reason."

The hunters looked at their goddess in shocked silence at what she was proposing. "Do you really want us to turn our backs on Olympus?"

"Olympus is ruled by an idiot that I will not let be the cause for any of your deaths." Artemis stated sternly

The hunters looked at each other seemingly communicating through their eyes before looking back to their patron as Thalia finally spoke.

"We shall follow you wherever it is you wish to go my lady."

At this Artemis smiled happily as she looked on toward her hunters

"After all we fight for you not for Olympus."

Stated Atalanta one of her oldest hunters. The others nodded their agreement as they waited for Artemis to speak once again

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and spoke into the cold night air "I, Artemis goddess of the moon, the hunt, and forests hereby accept Lady Nyx's offer of protection."

The shadows inside the tent grew darker and the candles were put out as a cold breeze swept through the tent making many shiver at the sudden change in temperature. After a few moments the candles relit and sitting in front of Artemis on the table was a beautiful black raven who watched Artemis with its beady eyes as it stuck out it's right leg.

A couple seconds passed before Thalia spoke up. "Umm my lady? What's with the bird?"

Artemis smiled faintly as she recalled the creature from the meeting. "I believe this is our guide." She spoke as she pulled a small piece of paper from its extended leg

After scanning the note she looked up. "It looks like we are going to Alaska girls." Chatter broke out between the hunters as they talked excitedly about the prospect of going to the forbidden land.

"Why Alaska?" Asked Sofie one of the younger hunters who was around 8

"The offer was to take the gods to her Mansion where no one can enter unless she permits it. But only immortals can enter." She answered back

"Why can't mortals enter?" Asked another hunter named Claire

Before Artemis could answer Thalia spoke once more. "Because it is said to drive mortals insane. Percy told me that he had to keep his eyes closed when he and her were forced to go through it."

At the mention of her the hunters all developed a scowl and quieted down. Artemis had told them all what that girl had done to Percy Jackson and even though most of the hunt still disliked him for his gender they all respected him for his deeds told to them by Thalia and even Artemis herself.

The silence was broken by the raven who squawked impatiently. "Fine, fine we understand." Artemis said annoyed looking at the bird who stared right back unfazed. "Okay girls get a good night's rest we leave first thing in the morning."

The girls all nodded their heads and stood up leaving the tent in groups resuming their conversations.

After everyone left Thalia stood up and walked over to the still seated goddess and spoke. "Why has Nyx herself offered protection from the war? She hasn't ever done anything in the others."

Artemis stood up and turned towards Thalia. "I'm not inclined to say but I'm going to guess you will have your answers once we get to wherever the bird will lead us."

Thalia frowned a little as she bowed once again and turned leaving the tent. The bird landed on Artemis' shoulder as she walked to her own tent.

As she entered she summoned a pole in the corner of her tent and placed the bird on it. "There, that's where you shall sleep for the night." She then turned away and walked towards her bed snapping her fingers changing into her night clothes. As she laid down the raven flew over to her pillow squawking as it snuggled into the feather filled square.

She sat up and looked at the raven in disbelief. "What do you think you're doing?" Instead of answering the raven just stared impassively at her.

Artemis looked at the bird questionably. "Why can't I hear your thoughts? I should be able to communicate with all animals but I can twitch you. Why is that? Does it have something to do with Perseus? Or maybe Nyx?"

The raven just laid its head down and drifted off to sleep ignoring her questions. Artemis huffed and summoned another pillow forgetting about the animal in her bed as she too drifted off to sleep.

\- Northern Alaska-

Perseus collapsed on his bed with a sigh as he stared at the ceiling of his cabin. His companion had left less than half an hour ago and he already felt lonely.

He had decided to let her lead Artemis and the hunters to his cabin instead of one of his siblings since him doing it himself did not seem wise and his siblings all being too busy to do so. Plus there was also the case of them being man-haters so his appearance would not go smoothly, especially since he would refuse to reveal himself.

He would in time but for now it was best for him to stay here and widen the clearing around the cabin for his guests. It was already big enough for their tents but he figured he would make room for an archery range for them since they will be living here for the foreseeable future.

His mother had offered to do it but he enjoyed the hard labor it helped keep him physically active and gave him something to do besides hunting monsters.

He let out another sigh as he closed his eyes knowing sleep would not come easy especially with his closest friend gone. But he will still try even if he knew it would be a rough night.

As he drifted off to sleep he muttered to himself one last time. "Whatever happens I can't handle another war. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

A/N: Hi everyone! I just want to apologize for the extremely long wait between the chapters. I had been enjoying my summer and procrastinating constantly on where to continue with the story. But now that school is back, I will try to get a better schedule for writing and what not.

I know I said I wanted to make it a HestiaxPercy pairing but I'm not so sure anymore because I just love Pertemis so much, it's by far my favorite pairing even if its a little cliche at this point.

And a big thank you to all the reviews on my last chapters they are a big inspiration to continue writing and I'm so glad people are actually enjoying this story. And thanks to all the follows and favorites I never expected to get even half of what it is now. So thank you all so much

Sincerely,

Wolfpack340


End file.
